We're all the same
by Proudly-Myself
Summary: Roxas just want to find his family, Riku wants that special someone, Axel wants Roxas and Sora just wants ? Zexion and Demyx just want their band to be big! Yaoi Yuri Soriku Akuroku Zemyx other pairings later


We're all the same

By: Byebye908

Chapter 1: Find your past

He's the most popular boy in school. Everyone wants him, and all he wants is one true love. One that if he were ugly they still love him. He knew that never happen. He never given any of them want they wanted. The truth is he never dated, kissed, or just loved. So many say they love him but they just want him to do them. This boy's name is Riku Leonhart. Riku, has three other brothers who everyone loves. Zexion, just a year older then Riku, is loved by everyone even through he isn't much of a social person. Leon, who is graduating this year, is one of the most famous people ever to enter Destiny Island high school. Even the main land people knew of him. His other brother is Roxas. Roxas, is adopted and the same age as Riku. Riku's parents thought he need someone his age to hangout with. Riku and Roxas went ever were through. Riku knew Roxas wanted to find his real family one day. The adoption agency had lost Roxas's files in a trouble fire, so they don't know who his real family is. All they knew is that they were his adopted family, and his name was Roxas. Roxas, was put up for adoption because he real family could only pay for one of the two twins medical bills. You see Roxas needs to take a medicine because he has a multiple personalty disorder. When the Leonharts came to look for a boy to be Riku's new play mate and brother they heard about Roxas. They had more then enough money and decide to adopt him.

"Riku, wake up! We're going to be late if your ass isn't up soon!" Someone was yelling and shaking a long silver haired boy.

"Roxas, get off me. I'm up, I don't think anyone could be this excited for the first day of school." Riku's eyes opened to see blonde spiky hair and clear dark sea blue eyes. Riku turned his head to look over at my clock that sat beside my bed. "It's eight thirty, shit only ten minutes to get already for school." Riku jumped out of bed and ran over to his closet. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Riku snapped at Roxas.

"Well, I did but you just said F you Rox. So I just let you sleep in till you really did only have a few minutes to get ready. Got anything wrong with that?"

"Fine what ever." Riku, pulled a black t-shirt on and a pair of blue jeans. "Can you pass me my hairbrush?"

Roxas threw it at Riku's head. "There you go, shesh don't see why you just go and cut it. It be a lot easier then you long hair. Anyways I'll go get you something to eat." With that he left the room.

"Another year, another hell. Why do I have to be so popular? I just want a normal life." Riku, picked up the forgotten hairbrush.

After brush his hair and putting on a pair of shoes. Riku walked into the kitchen to see Roxas waiting for him with a breakfast for Riku and him holding both of their backpacks. "Come on Roxas." They walked out the door and started off to their high school.

"I wonder how everyones doing." Roxas let a smile ghost across him face. "You think I'll ever find my real family?"

"I don't know. You've still got your necklace that your twin has too. Maybe he still has it too."

"Ya, I guess so. I just want to know even just their last name. Like just one little new thing about them is good enough for me. Hey I've never seen him before." Roxas pointed over to a boy a few steps ahead of them. He had brown spiky hair that went ever where. A black t-shirt with "I'm so sweet!" and a black pair of pants.

"Probably just touring the island."

"Come on let's just go and say hi to the guy." With that Roxas grabbed Riku's hand and they ran up to the boy. "Hi there, you new here?" The boy stopped and looked over at the two of them. He had sky blue eyes like Roxas's but lighter and full of happiness but some sorer was there too.

"Um, ya. You guys go to Destiny Island High school by chance?"

"Ya, we both do. I'm Roxas and this is Riku. We're half brothers, I'm adopted and stuff. What's your name?" Riku just stared at the two boys. The brown hair boy seemed to look a lot like Roxas in some way.

"Your Roxas? Oh, My, God!" The brown hair boy jumped onto to Roxas.

"What the hell?" Roxas was annoyed with this boy now, for just going all sober to happy as hell in a instant.

"I'm Sora, and I think you're my twin."

"WHAT!?!?!" Roxas and Riku both couldn't believe it. The boy reacted down his shirt and pulled out the same necklace as Roxas had. Roxas just stood there staring at the necklace. After a long moment he reached down his own shirt and pulled out his own necklace. He just stared down at it while Riku just was wide eyed at what was happening right in front of him.

"Wow, this sure is one special day."

"Hey! Roxy! Wait up!" They all looked over to see a man with flaming red hair jogging up to them.

"Hi Axe." Roxas ran over to the red hair man and planted a kiss on his lips.

Riku lend over and whispered into Sora's ear. "Their boyfriends if you were wondering." Riku pulled away and started walking to school. Sora ran to check up with him.

"It's Riku right?"

"Ya."

"Well, I don't really care Roxas is gay. I am too."

"Well then you'll fit right in."

"Why do you say that?"

"Most guys here are gay."

"Riku, do you think it be okay if I hung out with you? You seem like a really cool guy."

"Sure."

"Thanks." Sora, turned and hugged Riku right in front of the school gates. A group of girls saw this and ran over to the two boys.

"WHAT THE HELL? GET OFF OF HIM YOU BRUNETTE KID! HE'S OURS!" Screamed one of the girl.

"Fan girls." Riku murmured into Sora's ear. Sora was about to step back right then when he felt two other arms wrap around his waist.

"R, ik, Riku?"

"Yes, my little Sora?"

"Are we friends?" Riku let out a small chuckle and Sora could feel his cheeks heat up.

"Ya of course. You know there very few people I can talk to like I am right now with you. Thank you Sky."

"Your welcome. What's Sky mean?"

"It's what your name means in English from Japense, silly Sky."

"Oh, I see. What's Riku mean?"

Riku, pulled Sora closer to him, still not wanting to break the hug. "Sea."

"RIKU? WHY'S THAT BOY HUGGING YOU?!?! WHY ARE YOU HUGGING HIM?!?!" Shrieked the girl from before. Riku pulled away a little so he could see Sora's face.

"Sora....I thinking after knowing you for such a short time. I thinking I'm starting to like you. Your the first ever that I've wanted to just talk and get to know. Most just want to know me cause I'm popular but really don't care for me. Can I kiss you?" Sora nervously nodded his head up and down. Riku lent down and connected his and Sora's lips. Riku could feel Sora pushing back against his lips. Riku let his tongue slid along Sora's bottom lip. He was just going by what his heart was saying to do. He felt Sora's mouth slowly open up for him.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?! RIKU WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?! YOU KEEP THIS UP AND WE'LL GET EVERYONE IN ALL THE SCHOOL TO HATE YOU GUYS!" The girls were all now screaming at them. With those words Riku pulled away from Sora's lips and started kissing down his jaw and neck.

"Rik.... u" Riku started to kiss up to Sora's ear.

"Ya Sora?" Riku said in a husky tone into Sora's ear. He could feel Sora shutter at the words.

"What are you doing?"

"Just play along" He whispered into Sora's ear. As he continued to kiss Sora's neck and nibble his earlobe. After a few seconds they heard all the girls walk away but footsteps heading towards them.

"What are you two doing?" They both pushed away from one another, and looked over at a confused Axel and Roxas.

"Ummm, hi Roxas."

~*~

"So what should we do about that new kid taking our Riku, girls?" Spoke a girl with red hair, wearing a shirt mini-skirt and tube top with way to much make up, to a group of about seventeen girls.

"I think we should kid nap him." Shouted a girl close up.

"I think we should make his life hell. I know just how to." Spoke a new voice that came from the doorway. The girl had blonde hair all slicked back but two pieces that were shaped like antennas on her head. She wore a black shirt that showed her chest and stomach off, with low rise skinny jeans.

"I think we should leave him alone." Spoke a girl with blond hair and a white dress on, very quietly.

"I think Larxene's is best, and Namine for the last time we want that boy away from our Riku. So Larxene what's the game plan?" Spoke the girl with red hair.

"You'll see soon enough, Kairi."

~*~

"So, Weku, what's up with the kissy kissy with Sora-chan?" Spoke Axel to Riku in their art class.

"I don't know. I just thought maybe it get those girls away from me, plus he's really cute. Oh, ya Axel stop it with the baby talk."

"Fine mister I've got a dildo stuck up my but cause I can't get any. So you going to ask Sora out?"

"I don't know I hardly know him yet."

"I know we'll invite him to eat lunch with us. You can get to know him more then. Who knows maybe he's the one for you."

"I don't know."

"Come on Riku, think of it, you and Sora make a cute couple."

"Your only going by looks through Axel."

"Okay let's change subjects, we still need to find another guitarist for the band. So what's the plan for that?"

"I don't know yet Dem, said he had someone in mind."

"You know he'll never find anyone Riku."

"I know. So we still all having a practice after school?"

"Ya, see ya at lunch." The bell rung loudly and everyone got up to head to their last class before lunch. For Riku this was math, which wasn't his best subject ever.

When Riku walked into the class room he spotted Roxas, sitting beside Sora. Riku walked over and sat in the open desk behind Roxas.

"Glad to see you in class for once Riku." Spoke Roxas in sarcasm.

"Haha, your so funny, you know I suck at math. Oh, ya practice after school at my place."

"Okay, and I know. Oh, ya is it okay if Sora sits with us at lunch? Everyone else said it was up to you."

Riku felt butterflies erupt in his stomach. He was over joyed at the thought of Sora eating lunch with them. Riku put on one of his signature cool faces to cover it up. "Sure, why not."

~*~

"Hey Riku you want to take Sora to the lunch room? I've got to go run something to the library." Said Roxas, after they were done with math.

"Bye Roxas, come one Sky." Riku wanted for Sora to come to his side before they headed off for lunch. "So how you like it here so far?"

"It's okay I guess, school not my most favorite thing ever that's for sure. So you have a band I'm guessing."

"Ya, I'm the lead singer, Roxas is bass guitar, Axel is drummer, Zexion is keyboard, and Demyx is on dance, and clothing that sort of stuff. We're still in need of another guitarist through. Hey you want to come to the practice tonight?"

"That's sounds like fun, but I don't know were it is or anything." Riku stopped in the middle of the hallway a few seconds later Sora noticed and came and stood in front of Riku.

"I'll drive you there. It's at my palace."

"Okay, meet you at the entrance then?" Riku nodded and grabbed Sora's hand and pulled him outside to the parking lot. "Huh? Why did you bring us out here?"

"I need to talk to you. I'm sorry about earlier you know kissing you and stuff. I need to get those girls off my back and stuff, plus I never have had that feeling before and I just let it get the better of me. I'm sorry." Riku moved his head so his bangs were covering it.

"Hey, don't be sad it's fine. I figured as much. You just owe me one is all." Sora let a huge grin creep onto his face.

"You seriously are never sad are you?" Riku looked straight into Sora's eyes.

"Nope, never will be." Riku let out a chuckle and grabbed Sora's hand and pulled him back inside to the lunch area. Pushing open the doors Riku looked around for their group. After spotting them sitting at table hidden in the back corner Riku pulled Sora over to get food.

"So, you don't mind if I call you Sky do you?"

"Nope. I think it's nice having a nickname that for once is a good one."

"What do--" Riku was cut off as he saw his fan girls all glaring over at Sora. "Come one let's go sit down." Grabbing their food they made their way over to the table. Riku took a seat beside Axel, who sat beside Roxas, who was beside Zexion who had his boyfriend Demyx on his other side that Sora sat beside. "Sora, this is Zexion." Riku pointed to a boy with half is face covered by slate color hair. He wore a black pair of skinny jeans and a Fall Out Boy hoodie*1*. "This is Demyx." Riku pointed beside Zexion to a boy with a wild blonde mohawk slash mullet style hair. He had a blue t-shirt on with Handle with Care on the front. He also wore baggy blue jeans. "Their dating like Axel and Roxas. I think it's been almost four years now."

Demyx finally notice someone new sitting beside him. "Hey I'm Demyx." Shouted Demyx in his hyper upbeat tone of voice.

"I'm Sora."

Riku leaned down into Sora's ear. "He's a little slow, and Zexion is emo so he rarely talks or shows emotion." All of a sudden a moan could be heard from the area Roxas and Axel were sitting at. Axel was busy nibbling on Roxas neck. "Axel, lunch means food not Roxas. We all know you eat Roxas and food but right now you can only eat food." Stated Riku, causing a blush to cross, Sora, Roxas and Demyx's faces.

*1* Okay I choice Fall Out Boy cause at the time I was talking to my bff who is a huge fan of theirs.

A/N: Okay I know not much akuroku and this is akuroku day but more to come I was planning something else but I couldn't write it and make it should good. Oh will.


End file.
